


sugar sugar sugar

by Angelic_kid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, BDSM, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), CEO Erwin Smith, CEO hange zoe, Cock Warming, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Dominant Erwin Smith, Dominant Hange Zoë, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Sadism, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Needy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Online Dating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rich Erwin Smith, Rich Hange Zoë, Size Difference, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sugar Daddy Erwin Smith, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but he good, eren is levis adopted brother, erwin kinda scary sometimes, hange is hot as fuck, levi gets wrecked a lot, levi hates the rich, levi will do anything for money, soft humiliation, sugar baby levi, sugar mama hange zoe, the bdsm is light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_kid/pseuds/Angelic_kid
Summary: The one where rivaling CEO's Hange and Erwin both end up having the same sugar baby.Or basically, Levi is broke and has to find a way to support his baby brother Eren so he takes up being a sugar baby and doesn't expect to have two CEO's at war trying to keep him to themselves.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 52
Kudos: 285





	1. Intro

''I am not going to do it, Mikasa!'' 

''Levi... get rid of your pride and fucking do it.'' 

There were times like this when Levi truly felt like throwing away everything and living alone. 

Ever since his mother died their _interesting_ Uncle Kenny took both Mikasa and Levi in and _attempted_ to raise them. 

He managed the whole parenting up until both Levi and Mikasa had turned 16 but then Kenny had provided them with the biggest shock of a life-time. 

It was normal for Kenny to leave during the day and not return sometimes even for multiple days, so when Levi had gotten a call from the local police station telling him he was urgently needed, Levi simply sighed and told Mikasa to come with him. 

His Uncle was arrested, and the police talked for a bit before concluding that Levi and Mikasa were okay living alone, perks of living in such a run-down part of the city is that the police don't bat an eye at kids. 

The siblings were granted a bit of time to say their goodbyes to their uncle who they probably weren't going to see for a while now but as they sat down in front of the man there was an out-of-character look of distress on his face. 

''Listen, my lovely nephew and niece, I need you to go to the address that I've got written on a slip of paper in my glove box and take good fucking care of what you find, okay? Good care. I expect to see it fit and healthy when I'm out.'' 

The Ackerman siblings looked at each other dumbfounded before Levi sneered at the man, ''are you sure you should be making demands right now Kenny?''

''Exactly, besides how long are they keeping you in here?'' Mikasa quizzed. 

''I think they said about 10 or 15 years, god damn it, I shouldn't have had that many fucking drugs on me at once,'' the man grunted feeling disappointed in getting caught. 

Deciding they'd heard enough Levi and Mikasa let their curiosity get the best of them and they followed through with Kenny's demand. 

The address lead them to a block of apartments, ''I swear if there's not compensation money waiting for us I'll go back and kill that bastard'' Mikasa huffed at their brother. 

When opening the door of the apartment the silence was heavy. 

Levi was checking out the bathroom when Mikasa screamed at the top of her lung, ''fuck Levi come here!'' 

Heart-racing at what she could have seen Levi hurried towards his sister who had her back to him in the bedroom with her hands carry something. 

''Hey, what is-'' 

Levi's words died in his mouth as he took in the bright green eyes and tiny wide grin looking at him from Mikasa's arm. 

Kenny wanted them to look after a god damn newborn. 

\---

Cut to where they are now with an energetic three-year-old Eren. 

Kenny had miraculously left a note as if he were prepared to be arrested at any time. 

The man had written that the apartment belonged to the yeagers but after some _unfortunate business_ the yeagers were disposed of. 

But Kenny exclaimed that he had a heart and decided to raise their baby Eren as well as he could which explained why the man disappeared so often. 

Levi assumed this was all out of a guilty conscience as after asking around he found out it was because Kenny had lost Grisha Yeager's lot of drugs and had pinned the blame on the man himself that got the Yeager's out of commision. 

Now both Levi and Mikasa were nineteen and had to work their assess off to provide for the little one that had annoyingly won over their hearts at once. 

Mikasa was managing, she kept her jobs down and had an unbreakable resilience when it came to Eren. 

Levi on the other hand was struggling. 

Of course, one trait of being an Ackerman was your undesirable people skills. 

Whereas Mikasa was good at feigning hers, Levi ended up cracking which more times than not left him fired. 

This is why Mikasa was trying to convince him that being a sugar baby couldn't be all that bad. 

Eren was on the floor looking up at the TV in awe as he watched his favorite show about some cartoon giant humans, Levi was aware the show definitely not for a three-year-old but he couldn't deny Eren what made him happy, as Mikasa and Levi sat at other ends of the couch as Levi glared at his sister. 

''I am not going to do it, end of conversation Mikasa.'' 

''Levi all you really have to do is give your ass for a while and then you make them big bucks. Come on! It's easy money!'' 

The boy rolled his eyes at his persistent sister and looked away to act interested in the TV. 

''Oh for god's sake Levi, I know you don't like that titan show,'' Mikasa groaned at the difficult male. 

''Levi like titans,'' Eren turned to look excitedly up at Levi and the boy felt his heart clench at the precious face. 

''Of course, I do,'' he said happily, ignoring his sister who snorted loudly. 

Devilishly Mikasa got an idea, ''Eren tell him to get a sugar daddy please?'' 

''Mikasa!-'' 

''What's a sugar daddy?'' the three-year-old asked the girl with an adorable pout on his face. 

''Oh...erm...it's when you go hang out with someone and they give you treats!'' 

''Oh!,'' the boy gasped at the idea, ''I want one!'' 

''No you don't,'' Levi said sternly.

''But I want treats,'' Eren whined but stopped as the TV suddenly cut to the news. 

'' _We bring you breaking news here with us tonight as business extraordinaire Erwin Smith and Hange Zoe seem to be at a war again! The Smith company has bought all the shares to a newly growing firm which Ms. Hange Zoe has been very publically keeping her eyes on. We get more into the story in a couple of minutes but for now, we bring you the weather forecast!''_

''Stupid rich people,'' Levi complained, ''getting all bothered over shit when there are others who could do more with money like that any day.'' 

''Ah yes, stupid rich people who could be providing you with so much to survive and even give you dick as they do it!'' 

''Ooo what's dick?'' 

And just like that to get his sister to shut up Levi stalked off to his bedroom and he threw his pride away as he searched up on his phone, **Sugar fast and sweet for you.com**


	2. consider Erwin interested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi catches someone's interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to keep them as in character as I can but I do have to say they will have their out of character moments.  
> Also, I write fast-paced, if you've read any of my other fics then you'd already know it's a bit of a problem.

**Name: Levi**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Male, he/him**

**Role: sugar baby**

**Sexuality: Bisexual**

**About me: I am Levi. I am in need of money. Can negotiate on terms. In order words, I am willing to give my ass for your income.**

Mikasa was not impressed with her brother's account but she didn't want to speak up and cause him to delete it as a whole, so she let him keep the bland thing up. 

''You know the whole point is to attract people right?'' she muttered to herself. 

Levi simply glared at the girl as he shoveled another spoonful of cereal into Eren's mouth. 

The boy wasn't fully awake as Levi patiently sat and slowly fed him despite his grocery store shift starting in 20 minutes. 

''Actually, I am getting plenty of requests thank you very much,'' Levi huffed glancing at his phone as another notification came through. 

Mikasa chuckled and pulled Eren out of his chair to hold the sleepy boy in her arms, ''go to work Levi. And remember to actually reply back to those people and also remember to check for their money and not faces!'' 

Levi flipped the girl off as he left their apartment, he was already tired and his day hadn't even started. 

\---

Levi worked in a store in the city center. 

Was it a good job? No. 

Was the long journey there and back worth it? Fuck no. 

But Levi was lucky to even have a job so he sucked it up. 

''You're fired.'' 

''Excuse me?'' 

''You heard me Ackerman. You are over an hour late! I have plenty of people who'd actually turn up on time so you're out.'' 

The teen's eyes widened as he took in what his boss was saying, ''It's not my fault! I have a kid and-'' 

''No excuses boy. You ain't even all that great with customers. Take your stuff from your locker and leave.'' 

As his boss walked away from him Levi had to hold back punching the old man in the head. 

So what if he's been late a couple of times too many and not the most social? He was just needed to stack shelves for god's sake. 

Levi sighed to himself, ''there's another job gone, just like that'' he mumbled. 

He emptied his locker as he was told to and left, ignoring the eyes of his ex-coworkers and ex-boss.

Not wanting to go back and having to explain to Mikasa what happened, Levi chose to walk around the back of the city instead. 

His lonely self deprecating walk came to an end as he noticed a crowd watching a screen of a TV from outside a store. 

Curiosity peaked, he made his way through the crowd and saw everyone was invested in the news. 

''Those fucking rich asses,'' an older man grumbled. 

''Uhm, what's going on?'' Levi asked politely. 

''Them Smith and Zoe bastards again. They keep buying shit they don't need. Someone needs to ground them fuckers'' 

Another bystander also spoke up, ''Yeah! I heard Smith's gonna buy out the apartments from the underground. Them lot are gonna be homeless in no time.'' 

Levi froze at that, he was from the underground and he didn't need this extra stress. 

''I don't think he'd actually do that,'' another man said softly. 

All heads turned to the man, he was tall and had striking blue eyes and blonde hair. 

''The fuck you know? You look like one of them prissy shits.'' a woman spat. 

The man didn't respond but turned to look down at Levi, ''what do you think?'' 

''I think... I think there's a possibility of me being homeless soon,'' the teen said bluntly before leaving the crowd of angry people. 

Levi shivered as he felt those blue eye's on him even as he walked away. 

\---

''Oh? You're back early?'' Mikasa said suspicion laced in her tone. 

''Fired,'' was all her brother could offer as he flopped face down onto the sofa. 

''Give me your phone.'' 

Not wanting to argue, Levi handed it over swiftly. 

He got up and watched as the girl went ahead and opened the sugar daddy app right away. 

''Ah, where's the filter to see the people with the most money?'' 

Levi looked at her as if to say she should know better and rolled his eye's as she found the filter in no time. 

''Hey look, isn't Erwin Smith the guy on TV? Damn, why's a guy like him on this.'' Mikasa said mainly to herself. 

The girl gasped as the phone was snatched out of her hand. 

''THAT'S ERWIN SMITH?'' Levi yelled as familiar blue eyes looked back at him. 

\---

''Erwin why can't you be like normal people?'' 

''I am not 'normal' Mike,'' the man said proudly. 

There was something about those dark eyes that had instantly hooked the man. 

Maybe it was the pure look of defeat on that face that had interested Erwin. 

He himself had never met defeat. 

He'd come close but he was yet to feel it. 

Erwin wouldn't call it love at first sight, that wasn't real to him. Intrigue fit the bill more. 

He wanted to see those eyes brightened, he knew potential when he saw it. 

This meeting of a poor boy had lead to what others might call stalking. 

Mike cringed watching Erwin look at the profile of a certain kid called Levi. 

When he had found himself anxiously sitting in the rich man's car as the other stood right in the middle of a very anti-Erwin area, he hadn't expected to be sent a single blurry photo of a boy with the only other message being a question mark. 

Erwin was very rarely interested in people, so in shock, Mike got right to work trying to find whoever was in the picture. 

This lead to him quickly coming across Levi. 

Levi from a sugar website. 

Upon telling this to Erwin, Mike nearly out-right trembled at the way the other man's eyes light up. 

''Sir this could be detrimental to your image,'' Mike had tried to argue as the blonde quickly got his own account made. 

''Don't worry Mike, something tells me I won't need this account for long.'' 

And sure enough, about an hour later Erwin grinned at the single message on his screen. 

**Levi: Get rid of my home and I'll get rid of you**

**Erwin: Don't be hasty sweetheart**

**Erwin: I did say I didn't actually plan on it**

**Levi: You're fuckin weird**

**Levi: And don't call me that**

Erwin laughed loudly, ignoring the startled Mike, Levi was like a kitten, an angry kitten. 

**Erwin: I'm sorry kitten**

**Levi: That's even worse asshole**

**Erwin: How about we speak on another platform**

**Erwin : Text me xxxxxxxxxx**

The rich man didn't receive anything for a couple of minutes and he nearly grew concerned before he saw another notification in his Imessage. 

**Levi: I'm here**

**Levi: let me not beat around the bush**

**Levi: are you interested in giving me money**

**Erwin: your ability to get straight to the point is incredible**

**Levi: okay? and?**

**Levi: don't waste my time Smith**

**Erwin: delete the app kitten**

**Erwin: I'll give you anything you need**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've got Erwin and Levi making progress.   
> Erwin is kinda scary but this chapter was kinda based a little on the scene in the no regrets OVA when Levi and Erwin first saw each other.  
> I think in the anime and out Erwin is a man who'd go to any lengths to get whatever he wants so I wanted to incorporate that here but I'm pretty sure he just seems like a creep.   
> Hange will be seen soon don't worry.   
> Hope you enjoyed and comment on your thoughts please they are always appreciated :)  
> stay safe and healthy out there <3


	3. don't take Levi to the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi would do anything for money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I aim to consistently update this every Saturday but I couldn't help but update today seeing as I had nothing better to do

Despite having one conversation with the man, Levi found himself sitting in an extremely expensive restaurant being very out of place. 

''I didn't believe you'd come,'' the blonde said as he watched Levi feebly attempt to eat an extravagant dish. 

''I'd be a dumbass to say no to getting paid to eat dinner with someone,'' Levi scoffed. 

The older man hummed in agreement but paid little attention to Levi, instead more wrapped up in his phone, this pissed Levi off. 

''Hey old man,'' Levi snarked giving Erwin a light but still painful kick on the shin, ''if you invite someone out to eat it's polite to actually focus on them!'' 

''Sorry kitten,'' Erwin sighed while placing his phone face down, ''just business problems.'' 

Levi ignored how his face felt a little hot at the casual use of the pet name and kept the scowl upon his face, ''yeah well I wouldn't know anything about that.'' 

An awkward silence came after and Levi squirmed under Erwin's intense gaze, ''Erm, so what's someone like you doing on a sugar site?'' 

Erwin grinned, ''what, do you think a man like me wouldn't want to indulge in that type of relationship?'' 

''Well yeah...'' 

''You're right!'' 

''What?'' Levi blurted. 

''I only went on there to find you. My account is now gone and anyone else that did message me was paid a...generous amount to act as if they never saw me!''

Levi's gawked at the proud man in front of him. What did he mean he only went on to find him? Erwin Smith is definitely a stalker. 

''You...you...you stalked me!'' 

''No, I just did some research and you happened to be quite easy to find,'' the blonde shrugged as if there was nothing outrageous about what he said, ''but Levi, please, let's just move on from that.'' 

Not wanting to argue and still a little disturbed Levi nodded and kept his head down while continuing to eat. 

''Let's discuss the terms of our relationship then shall we?'' Erwin said adjusting himself to sit up straighter and more leaned closer to the smaller man. 

''Sure.'' 

''I will pay you a weekly balance and all you have to do is fulfill any requests I have.'' 

''Requests?'' Levi quirked his brow at the odd use of the word, he assumed it was a euphemism for sex but he wanted to be sure. 

''Yes, I could go weeks without asking you to do anything. Requests could vary from attending events with me to just another dinner like this. Sex is also something I am interested in but I want it to be natural.'' 

''Mr. Smith it sounds like you want things to develop into a relationship,'' Levi couldn't help but tease but the teen stiffened as the older man didn't laugh and brush it off. 

''Maybe,'' Erwin murmured knowing Levi did not miss it, ''I am a man who knows exactly what he wants Levi. I am incredibly interested in getting to know you. Of course, you are open to other relationships however I do like to keep what's mine as mine.'' 

\---

He didn't expect things to happen so fast. 

After the dinner, he and Erwin talked every day. 

Surprisingly the man wasn't all that boring to talk to, they conversed about anything to everything. 

Mikasa was quite the avid supporter and often encouraged Levi to say things and Eren had now figured out Erwin existed and would often ask to see him. 

''No Eren I can't take you along. You have to be a good boy here with Mika, okay?'' 

It was night and Erwin had finally given Levi a request, as he put it, he'd asked the younger man to accompany him to an event of some sort. 

It'd had been a week since he last saw the man so Levi had been getting paid for no reason, he was finally happy to at least be of use to the older man. 

The problem now was that Eren wouldn't stop crying about wanting to go to. 

''B-b-but Levi please!'' the boy wailed clinging onto his brother. 

Levi cringed at the volume of the crying as Mikasa attempted to hush the boy and try to pull him off Levi. 

Levi felt a headache coming along as his phone started ringing loudly. 

With Eren on his hip, Levi answered, ''what you want?'' 

''Well, how are you too,'' a smooth voice humored, ''oh, is that crying?'' 

''Yes, I'm sorry Smith but I've got a crying kid so I'm not sure if I can-'' 

''I'm outside your apartment, can I come up?'' 

Levi hadn't expected that so he stuttered out a yes and his apartment number and less than a minute later there was knocking at the door. 

Eren's crying stopped for a second at the rare sound of someone at the door but he quickly resumed his wailing. 

Mikasa sighed and flopped down on the couch as Levi opened the door to the tall blonde smiling softly. 

Eren's mouth snapped shut and the boy gawked at the large man. 

''So now you shut up,'' Levi scolded light-heartedly amused by the new look of fear on the little boy's face. 

''Hello little guy, I'm-'' 

''Scary eyebrows!'' the green-eyed brat screamed fighting against Levi's hip for him to let go. 

As soon as Levi released his brother Eren took off down the hall and the slam of his bedroom door was heard. 

Mikasa snorted and slapped her hand over her face to cover her laugher as she stumbled after her brother. 

Levi smiled apologetically and Erwin's face didn't falter trying to show he hadn't now gained an insecurity about his eyebrows. 

\---

Erwin Smith was a bastard and Levi will never like him. 

The man had invited Levi but he ended up ditching the teen with a group of old men and left. 

These men were tossing around a lot of business talk that was flying over the teen's head and Levi just wanted to get the fuck out of there away from the lightweight drunk oldies. 

''I never pegged Smith as that type of man,'' one sneered right in Levi's face. 

''Excuse me?'' the teen tried to say politely. 

''I mean, it's quite obvious you're out of place young man.'' 

Levi grinned up at the old bastard and moved closer to softly caress the man's arm, ''and where is my place supposed to be Sir?'' Levi sweetly asked. 

The man smirked and put his face closer to Levi so the younger could practically feel his breath on his own face. 

Just as the man was about to give an answer Levi felt a firm grip on his shoulder as he was swiftly dragged with his back hitting someone's chest. 

''Clearly, you've all had enough alcohol here!'' Smith exclaimed. 

Another grey-haired man spoke before Levi could be lead away, ''keep your boy on a leash Smith!'' 

Erwin didn't react and simply kept a tight grip on Levi's shoulders as he moved them both to another corner but not before Levi turned around and meowed. 

Levi fucking Ackerman _meowed_ at a group of old men while licking his lips. 

Satisfied at the men freezing and having their minds go blank Levi looked at Erwin innocently and looped his arm around the blondes taking them both away. 

Erwin was dumbfounded as he watched Levi take them out the main hall to a more secluded area. 

The man hadn't expected Levi to be such a minx but he mentally noted that it fit the boy's character, maybe Levi did need a leash. 

''I didn't think you were drunk,'' the businessman stated as Levi propped himself up on a table covered in pamphlets of sorts. 

''I'm not. If they think I need to be leashed then why not indulge in a bit of their pet play kink,'' the younger shrugged nonchalantly. 

Erwin frowned and couldn't stop himself as he found himself gripping the boy's chin. 

''Erm Erwin what-'' 

'' _Don't_. Don't speak about other men like that to me.'' 

Levi, being one to not be shaken easily looked at the older man through his eyelashes, ''possessive already Smith? I haven't even given you any sugar yet.''

It happened fast, Erwin kept a hand on Levi's chin while the other roughly pulled the boy in by the back of the neck. 

Erwin's mouth felt dominating against his and Levi's head felt cloudy at the feeling of the older man's teeth as they harshly nipped his bottom lip causing him to whimper a little. 

The sound wasn't missed by Erwin, who cursed as he broke apart for a second to take the sight of the raven-haired teen panting with flushed cheeks and eyes closed, fingers hooked onto Erwin's chest. 

''Well I must say, he is incredibly precious!'' 

Erwin's eyes widened and his head snapped around at a downright frightening speed when hearing the unfortunately familiar voice. 

On the list of thing's that make Erwin's blood boil there was one that sat at the top.

Hange Zoe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't ghost read it lowkey demotivates me, but I do appreciate you all nonetheless!!!  
> Hange is on her way hehe  
> stay safe and healthy <3


	4. Hange Zoe is a stalker in denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange is also interested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR READING :)  
> also sorry if my writing is too fast-paced, that's just how I write.

“Oh fuck off.” 

“W-w-what? Who are you!” 

Hange grinned at the two men in front of her. 

Of course, if you have an enemy, it’s good to always keep an eye on them. 

That’s how Hange came to learn about Levi Ackerman just as quick as Erwin Smith did. 

She wasn’t spying, at least that’s what she says, but she was conveniently in the same place as Smith on that fateful day outside a television store. 

Unlike Smith, Hange kept her face off the news as much as she could, this made it easier to hang around in broad daylight. 

Watching this young man speak so blatantly to Smith rubbed her in the completely right way.

She wanted to learn more about him and even feel that fiery energy for herself.

You can imagine her laugh when Moblit told her Erwin had begun to peruse Levi via a sugar baby relationship. 

“He was always the doting type in high school,” Hange murmured to herself as she read over the information Moblit had supplied. 

As much as she wanted to mess with Levi just to piss Smith off, seeing the younger’s practically fucked out face just from some making out triggered a more primal part to her. 

She couldn’t believe she thought this but for once she wanted to be in Erwin Smith’s position. 

———

“Sorry for frightening you precious, I’m a good friend of Smith’s!”

''No she's not,'' Erwin rolled his eyes while stepping away from Levi to keep the younger man covered from Hange's view. 

The teen looked like a puppy from how he tried to peek over Erwin's large shoulders. 

Hange bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from cooing. 

''Levi, this is Hange Zoe and I suggest you avoid her.'' 

Before Hange defended herself, Levi spoke up, ''don't tell me what to do Erwin.'' 

Erwin cringed when Hange cackled irritatingly, ''what are you even doing here Zoe?'' 

''Oh Erwin, I think you know exactly why I am here.'' 

Levi fixed his slightly disheveled appearance and subtly tried to sneak away from behind Erwin, before he could even hop off the table two voices spoke out. 

''Where are you going?'' both said sending a slight shiver down Levi's spine. 

''Uhm...well...'' he sheepishly tried to respond to the two taller people looking down right at him. 

Another grin broke out on the woman's face ad she swiftly walked up to Levi to cup his face all while ignoring the blonde's protests.

''Awh sweetheart you're just so cute! I want to eat you up!'' she cooed pinching his cheeks. 

''Hange Zoe-'' 

''You can go home Levi...but be assured I will be seeing you again soon,'' Hange nodded giving Levi a pat on the shoulder as he walked off dumbfounded. 

Erwin's face was scrunched up not bothering to hide what he felt, ''now why did you send him away Hange.'' 

The woman smirked, ''clearly he didn't want to be here anymore and as I am just oh so more perceptive than you he will eventually start to feel more comfortable with me!'' 

\---

As Levi laid in bed that night his mind was incredibly active. 

He wasn't dumb, clearly, both Hange Zoe and Erwin Smith had some odd interest in him. 

' _Maybe I'm just another piece in their on-going feud,''_ Levi thought to himself. 

The more he went over that the more it made sense. 

Why else would these two high profile people want anything to do with him. 

''Fine,'' he muttered aloud to himself, ''if they want a game, I'll make it a damn game.'' 

Levi grabbed his phone and went straight to Erwin's contact. 

**Levi: do you have Hange Zoe's contact?**

Not even a minute went by and Erwin had already replied. 

**Erwin: Are you trying to get on my wrong side kitten**

**Levi: No**

Before Levi could type out a half-assed excuse for needing the other woman's number, he flinched at the incoming call from the blonde. 

''You should be sleeping kitten,'' came Erwin's dark voice. 

It was clear that the man was probably about to sleep, especially tired from the gathering. 

''I was about to but I thought I might as well ask now than later.'' 

''mhm, what do you need from her that you can't get from me?'' 

The nineteen-year-old had to think for a moment, ''well I just had something I wanted to ask...'' 

It wasn't like Levi could say, well actually Smith I just want to fuck you both and take your money.

The silence was awkward and Levi almost believed the old man had just fallen asleep right there. 

''Too bad.'' 

''What?'' 

''I don't need to give you that fool's number. I'm sure she probably already has it, that wicked assistant of hers can get anything so she is probably going to message you soon anyway.'' 

Erwin began to ramble and Levi felt like laughing, he was very sure playing with both of them was going to be a lot of fun for him. 

Sure enough, a message from an unknown number had come in. 

The simple, **good night precious,** was all Levi needed to know. 

''Aren't you smart, your theory was spot on Smith!'' 

''New rule Levi,'' Erwin suddenly snapped. 

''Huh, you can't just make a new rule,'' Levi exclaimed. 

''Yes, I can. Don't worry you know I'm not a cruel man.'' 

Levi hadn't spent enough time with the man to not be skeptical about that, ''fine, what is it.'' 

''You can only refer to me as daddy or sir from now on,'' Erwin stated sternly. 

All the air felt knocked out of Levi's lungs and he felt his cheeks burn again. 

''O-okay daddy.'' 

''Thank you kitten.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how it was.  
> Now that we've got them meeting, expect things to start hitting the fan.  
> Levi thinks he can successfully play these two crazies.   
> I wonder if he will succeed.


	5. why have one when you can have two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and there was not one but two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! yes I know things are moving very fast-paced in this and all i can say is that it will keep moving full speed ahead!!!!  
> i am just trying to get the whole confirmation of Levi bagging both Erwin and Hange out the way because that shits dull for me  
> the plot will begin to pick up and i have some crazy shit planned so i hope you guys stay with me for the ride :D

There were a lot of times where Mikasa absolutely didn't understand what in the world could be going through her brother's mind. 

''So you think you're going to play the player?'' she asked cautiously to her smug-looking brother. 

''Exactly!'' 

''Levi...what if they're just genuinely just interested in you?'' 

Silence filled the Ackerman living room before Levi cackled uncharacteristically, ''please Mikasa! That's bullshit!'' 

Said girl cringed to herself and knew that whatever she would not make any dent in Levi's thought process at all. 

''It's simple, I'm just going to take as much money as I can, then, the three of us can go live wherever the fuck we want, imagine that! I'd be stupid to ignore this fucking cash these two bastards are waving in my face. Me, you, and Eren, we'd be out this dump. Eren can get educated properly and he won't struggle in the future, I'll make sure of that if it's the last thing I do.'' 

''Okay, I just don't want to backfire in any way. They'll always be richer than us so you can never know what they'd pull.'' 

Levi nodded in agreement, he knew he couldn't argue about that, if Erwin or Hange wanted to, they could ruin his life in a blink of an eye.

''Let's just hope they aren't that fucking evil.'' 

\---

''I wish I could say I'm surprised precious, but for some reason, I'm not.'' 

It had been a week since meeting the one and only Hange Zoe and Levi had heard nothing but silence until now. 

Erwin had asked Levi to meet him for again another event. 

Of course, Levi was in no place to decline so here he was in a suit and tie as he stood by a table alone. 

It seemed at this point, Erwin was a fan of leaving the younger to remain awkward amongst himself, all while grinning from afar. 

But Levi's loneliness was quelled by the boisterous woman now beside him. 

''Oh it's you,'' he deadpanned. 

This did nothing but cause Hange's grin to widen, ''you know, typically, people don't talk to me like that!'' 

Levi remained unfazed, ''Oh, is that so?'' 

Instead of a verbal response, Hange nodded before looking around the room quickly and swiftly grabbed Levi and dragged him out of the large conference room. 

''Hey! What are you doing I can't-'' 

''Can't what Levi? You can't disobey little Erwin,'' Levi cringed at Hange's cooing.

Hange had taken him through the large building and into a smaller room, Levi didn't want to think about how willing he was to follow the woman without any question. 

''Take a seat precious!'' Hange smiled. 

Levi couldn't help but look suspiciously at her while they both sat across from each other at the large table in the centre of the room. 

''Why'd you bring me here?'' 

''Well, this is a meeting of course!'' 

\---

He was well aware of what could happen when he invited Levi to this particular event. 

Erwin looked blankly into Hanges eyes as he watched her nudge Levi out the main conference hall. 

''Hmm, I wonder if she will fuck him right here.'' 

''Did you say something Smith?'' 

''Oh no worries Sir, I was just...muttering to myself then haha.'' 

\---

''Why...why would I chose one when I can have you both.''

Hange stared speechless at the boy for a second as she tried very hard to suppress the thought of crawling on top of him right there and then. 

''I am offering you way more money if you are exclusively mine Levi, yet you're still interested in Smith too?'' 

Levi felt his cheek flush as he nodded, ''well I think I'll enjoy an arrangement with the two of you rather than one, you're already offering enough money.'' 

He was painfully aware of how timid and shy he probably sounded but there was no way he could admit, 'yeah no I just want to ruin _both_ of your ignorant shit lives.' 

''Congratulations Levi, in just 4 weeks you have bagged yourself both a sugar daddy and a sugar mama. How about we get Erwin in here?''

\---

Levi felt like prey being caught as he looked up from his seat at Erwin and Hange. 

''Don't you...hate each other?'' 

''Yes,'' was the simple joint reply Levi got. 

The younger was on edge as Hange was scribbling out what appeared to be a contract while Smith just gazed at Levi. 

''Okayyyyy and done!'' Hange slapped the pen down and thrust the sheets towards Levi who began reading through it as well. 

''There's a whole party going on and we're here getting this kid to sell his ass to us,'' Erwin grumbled which earned him a whack from both Levi and Hange. 

Hange shook her head in disbelief and ruffled Levi's hair, ''hey don't word it like that, it makes him sound like a whore.'' 

There was something about how the two older millionaires spoke of him as if he wasn't there, Levi squirmed at the degrading word and was oblivious to the smirk Hange had plastered on her face. 

Before she could speak out Erwin did, ''careful there Zoe, I think that's exactly what he should be called.'' 

Levi's eyes widened but he kept his head ducked down while lingering on the last box for his signature. 

''Look at daddy please Levi.'' 

Said boy's breath hitched as he looked up two the two with his pupils blown and mouth slightly agape. 

''He listens so well,'' Hange cooed going closer to him to softly grip his chin and pull his lips closer to hers. 

Levi's mind was blank as he let Hange take all control of the spontaneous kiss. 

He only came back when Hange pulled away and Erwin grunted from the sight, ''he's such a mess just by kissing I can't help but wonder how perfectly debauched he looks if we went any further.'' 

''I guess we will find out sooner or later!'' Hange exclaimed as Levi sighed. 

\---

After finalising it both Erwin and Hnage were to give Levi a weekly payment at their own set price. 

All Levi had to make sure is that he was there whenever they asked him to, this would be pretty easy seeing as he was jobless anyway. 

Sex-wise, they all gave their boundaries and safewords.

Surprisingly, Erwin seemed to be the more kinky one but neither of the two had any particular crazy kinks that Levi would have been against. 

Hange had forced Levi to say out loud that he would be submissive for them which had him red up to his ears as he angrily mumbled it. 

Now it was the next day and Levi was home alone with Eren. 

It was mid-day and Levi was laying on the couch with the little kid on his chest. 

Eren decided Levi's chest was making a good race track for his toy car which he was pushing all over Levi. 

It was a lazy day that Levi was enjoying immensely even if the car would hurt every once in a while when Eren would dig in a little too hard. 

Snapping the two out of their comfort bubble was the door being banged on rudely. 

Eren took joy from this of course and Levi had to hold the boy to keep him from answering the door himself. 

''No, wait here okay, stranger danger and all that you know,'' Levi scolded softly. 

The 19-year-old then got up leaving his brother on the couch and swung open the door. 

He quirked his brow to the blonde on the other side of the door. 

''Hello!'' the stranger said happily, ''are you Levi Ackerman?'' 

''Who's asking?'' 

''Ah my names Zeke, Zeke yeager.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> see you in the next one  
> comments are loved <3  
> Also, I am kinda conscious about if my writing is too dialogue-heavy so please let me know if you think they idk talk too much or something!!


End file.
